


Snap

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [21]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Little Space, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: Yeosang snaps at Wooyoung after a particularly hard day.Wooyoung slips and he doesn't know how to handle it.
Series: Precious Little Moments [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordybugggg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordybugggg/gifts).



> A wonderful request from the beautiful Jordybugggg! Thank you!

There are multiple sighs of relief heard as Hongjoong finally unlocks the door to the ATEEZ dorm. The group had a gruelling day at practice, filled with mistakes and muck ups and everyone was stressed beyond belief. Exhaustion had really set in during the car ride back and many members were readily awaiting the sweet feeling of sleep that would surely come the moment they laid down in bed.

Yeosang was certainly one of the more affected members. He had been the route of a lot of the choreographers’ complaints and stresses throughout the day and all he really wants to do is crawl into bed and forget the world exists. Luckily he’s the first in line for one of the bathrooms so he quickly makes it through the shower and out to his room shared with Wooyoung and Jongho. 

The first thing he hears as he approaches his room is Wooyoung’s shrieking laugh followed by the sound of Jongho’s giggles. The other two had showered at the company, so were already getting ready for bed. Yeosang rubs his temples, a headache that had developed earlier in the day still nagging at his brain. 

He really doesn’t want to deal with a hyper Wooyoung right now. Wooyoung, even when exhausted, could be way too loud and childish, and sometimes almost impossible to quieten down. Yeosang sighs, opening the door to his room and moving towards his bed, not even looking at the other two.

Yeosang puts his phone on charge and continues getting ready for bed, wincing every time Wooyoung talks or laughs too loud. He can feel his patience waring. He finally reaches his limit and Wooyoung starts laughing hysterically at something the maknae had said.

“Wooyoung, shut up! I don’t want to listen to your annoying ass right now, I am trying to get to bed!” Yeosang snaps, looking over at the two. Jongho looks shocked at the older’s outburst, whereas Wooyoung seems to have frozen, looking at Yeosang.

Yeosang expects Wooyoung to bite back with a witty comeback but quieten down, like he usually does when Yeosang gets like this. Instead, Yeosang watches the boy fall to the ground, tears leaping to his eyes as he starts crying in a way that Yeosang would describe as a toddler having a tantrum.

Jongho and Yeosang look at each other, completely unsure as what to do. Jongho is the first to move, kneeling down next to the crying boy. Yeosang is frozen, staring at the scene in front of him, annoyance long gone as he watches the maknae attempt to comfort his best friend.

“Hyung,” Jongho breaks Yeosang out of his trance, “What’s wrong with him?”

Yeosang looks a little frantic, “I don’t know, I’ve never seen him like this before!”

“He’s not responding to anything I say,” Jongho looks back at Wooyoung, who is still crying hysterically. At that moment there is a knock at the door, two heads flip towards the sound. The door opens and Yunho pops his head in, looking like he’s about to ask a question. When he sees Wooyoung crying, he quickly comes in and closes the door again.

“What happened?” Yunho asks, “Is Wooyoung okay?”

“I don’t know.” Jongho answers.

“I snapped at him ‘cause he was being really loud and he started crying like this.” Yeosang supplies, a guilty look on his face as he gestures towards the crying boy.

“He won’t respond to anything I say either.” Jongho tells Yunho as the elder kneels next to him, looking at Wooyoung.

“Hey Woo, what’s wrong?” Yunho asks the crying boy. When he gets no answer, he looks between Yeosang and Jongho, “Okay, I think I know what’s happened, but it’s gonna seem a little weird. Let me try something, okay?”

Jongho and Yeosang share a look before nodding at Yunho to continue. Yunho stands up and reaches up onto Wooyoung’s top bunk, pulling down one of Wooyoung’s favourite stuffed toys. He kneels back down next to Wooyoung and nudges the crying boy with the plushie.

“Hey Woo, look what I’ve got!” Yunho says in a cheery, cutesy tone, like one you’d use for young children. Wooyoung looks up at Yunho, wiping his eyes. He looks at the toy and makes grabby hand towards it. “Here you go, bub.”

Yunho hands the toy to Wooyoung and looks back at the other two, laughing softly at the incredulous looks on their faces. He looks back at Wooyoung, who has calmed down a considerable amount.

“Woo, bub, can you answer a question for me?” Wooyoung nods, “Are you little, baby?” Wooyoung nods again and Yunho smiles at the boy. “Have you been little around anyone before?” Wooyoung shakes his head. “Thank you for telling me, angel.”

Yunho looks back up at Jongho and Yeosang, who are both clearly waiting for an explanation. “Wooyoung, I think, is an age regressor. It means that sometimes, when he gets stressed or for whatever reason, he travels back in time mentally. So right now, Wooyoung is in the headspace of a child, probably closer to a baby with the way he’s presenting. It’s not acting, he legitimately believes that he is that age and its best if he is treated as such, okay?”

“So..” Yeosang speaks first, “When I snapped at him, I made him become a toddler?”

“Kind of.” Yunho tilts his head, “In his head, yeah. In reality he’s still the same Wooyoung. He’ll come out of it eventually, but right now, he’s a kid.”

“What do we do?” Jongho asks.

“I think we need to get him into bed, huh Woo?” Yunho looks at the boy who has decided that his plushie’s ear is the best thing to suck on. Wooyoung looks at Yunho with a quizzical expression, “Bed time for Mr Woo, yeah?”

Wooyoung lets go of the plushie, leaving it dangling from his mouth, and claps, looking happy. Yunho assesses Wooyoung’s outfit and is glad to find the boy adequately dressed for bed. He moves to stand up and looks over at Yeosang, “Do you mind me putting him on your bed? I don’t really wanna lift him up to the top.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Yeosang still looks a bit wary of the situation, but is happy to let Wooyoung sleep on his bunk. Yunho lifts the little up and moves him over to the bed. The little quickly curls up when Yunho places the blankets over him and shuts his eyes. Yunho assesses the boy once more, deciding that he’s going to be alright before turning to the other two.

“We’ll have a proper talk with him about this in the morning, but for now we all need some shut eye.” Yunho moves towards the door, “He should be fine. If anything happens, come get me. Just remember that he’s still Wooyoung, yeah?”

“Yeah, night Yunho.” Yeosang smiles and Jongho repeats the sentiment.

“Night, sleep well.” Yunho leaves the room and the other two stand there for a minute, looking between each other and Wooyoung.

“I just..” Yeosang starts, looking over at Wooyoung with a mix of guilt and wonder, “I feel guilty. Like, I obviously triggered something and the fact he never told me about this makes me feel like I did something wrong, y’know?”

“Don’t be, hyung.” Jongho places a hand on Yeosang’s arm, “It’s not your fault. We’ll sort it out in the morning.”

“Okay.” Yeosang looks at the, now sleeping, second maknae one last time before climbing up the ladder to the top bunk. “Goodnight, Jongho.”

“Goodnight hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone have any Yunho-centric requests? I realise I don't have any in this series and I really wanna write one!
> 
> Other requests are accepted too as this was my last one and I'm getting back into writing again!
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
